


Can I Have This Dance?

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor get caught in the rain while walking home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

"Hey, want to go back to my house and play some video games? My dad got me a new one a couple of days ago, and I haven't tried it out yet," Connor asked Jude.

 

"Yeah! Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea, because my moms said that we were supposed to get rain this afternoon," Jude replied.

 

"Do you want to ride that board back to my house, or just carry it?" Connor asked, laughing a bit. The two of them had spent the afternoon in the park, and Connor had tried to teach Jude how to skateboard so they could have an activity aside from video games that they both enjoyed.

 

"Carry it," Jude answered with no hesitation in his voice. Jude had fallen off of the board almost every time that Connor wasn't holding him up, so he naturally had gotten a bit discouraged. Jude picked up the board, then followed Connor out of the park. Right after they got on the sidewalk leading to Connor's house, it began to rain. "Let's walk a bit faster," Both boys sped up as they continued down the sidewalk. As they approached a gazebo, a large bolt of lightning struck in the sky in front of them.

"Maybe we should sit in this gazebo for a little bit. I think it'd be safer," Connor suggested.

 

"Good idea. Let's go in," Jude replied. They entered the gazebo, and sat down.

 

"You know," Connor said after a few minutes of silence, "Rain is really romantic,"

"Oh, is that so?" Jude asked with false sarcasm in his voice.

 

"Yeah, it is. Maybe after this lightning passes, we could," Connor's voice trailed off.

 

"We could what?" Jude clearly had no idea what Connor was wanting to do.

 

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe dance. We don't have to if you don't want to," Connor said, speeding up rapidly at the end. Jude was starting to embrace their relationship in public, but Connor knew that Jude still had mixed feelings about doing so.

 

"I like that idea. We should," Jude said, causing Connor to smile the same way he did when Jude said that he was super gay for him. After a few minutes, the lightning subsided. 

 

"Jude?" Connor asked, getting his boyfriend's attention. Jude looked up at Connor in reply. "Can I have this dance?" Connor stood up, and held out his hand.

 

"Of course," Jude replied, feeling the same feeling of happiness that he did when Connor asked him the same question at prom. Jude grabbed Connor's hand, then followed him out of the gazebo. It was still raining, but not as hard as it was just minutes ago. It was much more romantic now. Jude put his right hand on Connor's shoulder, and his left hand on Connor's waist. Connor mimicked this, then looked over to Jude. The expression in his eyes told Connor that he was ready to begin. Jude decided to lead, taking the first step. They kept this up for the next ten minutes. Connor would occasionally look up at Jude, and smile. These smiles weren't triggered by anything in particular, he was just very happy to be so close to the person he loved. Eventually, Jude caught Connor smiling. "What is it?"

 

"I'm just so happy that I met you, and that you're mine," Connor answered, causing Jude to blush.

 

"I'm glad that you're mine, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Connor smiled his biggest smile yet. Suddenly, Jude sneezed, snapping Connor back into reality.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I think I might be catching a cold from this rain. That used to happen to me a lot," Jude explained.

 

"Well, let's grab the skateboards, and get to my house. I can't have my boyfriend be sick," Connor replied.

 

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fun for me either," Jude replied.

 

"When we get to my house, we can drink hot chocolate and cuddle while we play the video game," Connor suggested.

 

"That sounds perfect," Jude replied. The boys grabbed their skateboards from the gazebo, and walked the rest of the way to Connor's house.


End file.
